EZ Prey
by Vampiric Ant
Summary: Fenix's final stand against the Zerg on Korhal, with a twist! It's based on how I killed Fenix with a rather cheesy, anticlimactic, but efficient tactic. WARNING: Dark humor. If you're a big fan of Fenix, you might be a little offended.


Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft.

A/N: First of all, I'm nearly half way done with chapter 2 of "Through the Eyes of Purity's Essence". It should be up with in a day or two. While I was writing the second chapter, I could help but stop for a while and write this little fic. I would actually categorize this as Drama/Angst/Humor instead of just Drama/Humor.

The first 6 lines of dialogue are copied directly from the game. They are NOT mine, they are whoever wrote the Starcraft script. I'm merely borrowing them, not plagiarizing them.

EZ Prey

Location: Korhal. Zerg Primary Hive cluster

"This is betrayal, most foul, Kerrigan!" snarled Praetor Fenix, "We were fools to have gone along with this charade!"

"You're right, Fenix," taunted Sarah Kerrigan, the Zerg Queen of Blades, "I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would."

From Kerrigan's primary Hive cluster on Korhal, Kerrigan, her infested servant Duran, and her newly acquired Cerebrate were watching the Kerrigan's battle for revenge. Through the Overlords monitoring the fight which transmitted their (the Overlords') senses to large antennas within the Hive, Kerrigan and her lieutenants were able to observe the battle on a large, organic "view screen". And now through the Overlords, Kerrigan was having a little talk with Fenix of the Protoss.

Kerrigan continued sneering, "You Protoss are all so headstrong and predictable, you are your own worst enemies."

"That's ironic," growled the image of the Dragoon on the slime-covered viewer, "I can remember Tassadar teaching you a very similar lesson on Char."

"I took that lesson to heart, Praetor," hissed Kerrigan, with a slight tone of anger at being forced to recall her experience with Tassadar, "Now, are you ready to die a second time?"

Fenix defiantly announced, "The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan. And although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey!"

"Then that shall be your epitaph…" retorted Kerrigan venomously. And with that, she waved her hand, and contact with Fenix was severed. Turning to her Cerebrate, she ordered, "Destroy him!"

"At once, my Queen." replied the Cerebrate. Immediately, the Cerebrate began to issue commands to his minions on the battlefield. He ordered all remaining Zerg forces to block any possible escape route for Fenix. The Cerebrate prepared to give the order for the kill as soon as everyone was in position. It was just then he realized something…

Location: Korhal. Remains of Protoss base

Fenix awaited in his cold, hardened Dragoon exoskeleton on a small plateau amongst the ruins of his base. Resting within the interior control chamber that held his broken body, he watched through his small view screen as the Zerg warriors moved in on his position. The mammoth Ultralisks crept slowly up a ramp which led onto the plateau, flanked by sinister Hydralisks snaking behind them. Fenix detected a group of acid-spewing Guardians flying towards his location. Even a horde of deadly Lurkers were burrowing themselves around the base of the plateau. Kerrigan was obviously giving him no chance of escaping. This only made Fenix express deep contempt for her, for he had no intention of escaping. After countless battles with his race, she still understood so little about the concept of Protoss honor.

At that moment, the small communications unit within the Fenix's chamber activated. The voice of his human friend, Jim Raynor, came through. The Terran's voice was somewhat distorted over the communications channel, but Fenix was still able to understand most of the message.  
_"Fenix, we're coming to get ya, pal! Just hold on tight!"_ shouted Raynor over the comm.

"No," replied Fenix, "The Zerg numbers are too great. You will be slain too if you try to rescue me. Leave Korhal now, before Kerrigan comes for you! I will stay and fight as a true Protoss warrior should. And I will die with honor. Farwell."

Raynor protested, "_Now listen Fenix, I'm not going to let the Zerg just-"_

But Fenix would hear no more. He cut all power to his comm. unit and prepared for a battle to the death. The vicious Zerg warriors were almost within range of his phase disrupter. Transferring all available backup power to his plasma shields and turning his disrupter's singularity charge to maximum efficiency, Fenix prepared to greet his attackers with a volley of antiparticle bolts.  
The Zerg were six meters from firing range. Five meters now… four meters… three meters… Then they stopped. Fenix was both shocked and frustrated at the tantalizing targets just three meters away from his wrath. Why had they stopped? The Zerg still had the ravenous, blood lusted look within their eyes, yet something was holding them back. Kerrigan's Cerebrate must have ordered them to halt.

_"But why?"_ wondered Fenix, _"Is this some kind of torture? Is Kerrigan denying me battle at the last moment? Does she intend to insult my honor my sparing me? No, that can't be. That doesn't sound like Kerrigan!"_

Thirty seconds passed…forty-five seconds… a minute… Finally, the great Protoss warrior could wait no longer. He would bring the attack to his enemies if they would not bring the attack to him. Just as Fenix lifted one of his heavy legs to move forward, his medium-ranged sensors detected a small cluster of objects flying towards his position. At first Fenix thought it was Raynor coming to help, but as the cluster came within visual range, Fenix saw that objects were four Mutalisks escorting a single Zerg Queen. Fenix had no idea what this meant but targeted the nearest Mutalisk anyway. The five Zerg hovered above Fenix just out of his disrupter's range.

Then without warning, the Queen spat a thick glob at him. The glob penetrated his plasma shields with ease and fused itself to the Dragoon's hull. Alarms went off within the control chamber. Fenix was horrified. The glob was _eating_ straight through his exoskeleton. What was this? The glob then cut its way through to the control chamber and splattered all over Fenix's body causing an terrible pain that nearly ripped his mind apart. It felt as if he was being eaten from the inside out and being melted on the outside at the same time. As both the control chamber and his body began to lurch violently, Fenix finally realized what had happened.   
_"No! It can't be! Not like this! Curse you for eternity, Kerrigan!"_ Fenix thought with rage. He tried to scream a cry of fury and anguish – but nothing came out. For the process had been completed in little more than half a second.

The Zerg minions watched as Fenix's Dragoon buckled and shook dangerously. Then the control chamber shattered in a shower of metal scraps, electric sparks, and blue blood. The once powerful Dragoon exoskeleton of Fenix collapsed on the spot as the four metallic legs folded inwards upon the destroyed control chamber. As the dust settled, the wreckage lay strewn with blood, wiring, and even pieces of Protoss flesh.

Curiously approaching the wreck, the Zerg creatures themselves had no idea as to what had swiftly exterminated their mighty opponent. Their question was soon answered by two hisses from within the lifeless metallic hulk. And from the twisted ruins of the control chamber emerged a pair of newly born Broodlings which quickly scuttled away into the nuclear-wasted desert of Korhal.  
  
Location: Korhal. Zerg Primary Hive cluster

"'Not easy prey' indeed Fenix," laughed Kerrigan watching through the organic viewer, "That was rather easy, wasn't it." Turning towards her Cerebrate, she chuckled, "Impressive, Cerebrate. But it still would have been fun if you had given Fenix what he wanted. When I said 'Destroy him' I expected to have all our minions attack at once."

"B-b-but my Queen," the Cerebrate stammered fearfully, "He would have died either way. But direct confrontation would have cost us many minions. Of course, Zerg can normally be sacrificed at our command. But I thought it necessary to conserve our precious resources. After all, we will need them if we are to defeat UED and the renegade Zerg. I meant no disloy-"

"There's no need to worry, Cerebrate," Kerrigan calmly said, "You made the most logical and efficient choice. Don't you agree, Duran?"

"Of course, my Queen," replied Duran, "But, there is another matter. We have detected a wing of Terran wraiths approaching the remnants of the Protoss base. They appear to be escorting a single dropship. There are no markings, so it's likely that they are Captain Raynor's men. Shall I send our flyers to destroy them?"

"No," answered Kerrigan, "Raynor will no doubt be distressed over Fenix's death. I shall 'comfort' him with a few well chosen words. Then I'll let him leave here alive, and he'll leave if he knows what's best for him. In the meantime, Cerebrate order our forces to return immediately to the primary Hive clusters."

"At once, my Queen." said the Cerebrate, relieved he was still alive, and instant he began relaying new orders to the Overlords.

The End

A/N: Yes, I'm evil, aren't I? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!…..

Ok, seriously, this is actually what happened once in BW Zerg mission 5 "True Colors". I had just wiped out the Terran base, killed that dumbass Duke, and pretty much leveled the entire Protoss base. I then had Fenix surrounded and was just about ready to kill him the old fashion way when my mom told me dinner was ready. I saved my game, and was going to go back and finish it after dinner, when I thought, "Oh what the heck. Let's just see if 'Spawn Broodlings' works on heroes." So, I sent in a queen. And what to you know? IT WORKED! WHOA! But then I reloaded my saved game, paused it, had dinner, and killed Fenix the old fashion way using a combo of Ultras, Hydras, and Guardians.

But, my point is that those Blizzard guys DIDN'T GIVE STARCRAFT HEROES ANY FREAKIN' SPELL IMMUNITY!!! That's one of thing's I like about "Warcraft 3". Heroes can not be 'polymorphed', 'charmed', 'possessed', 'doomed', 'devoured', 'cycloned', etc. Spell immunity for heroes is definitely something that should be in "Starcraft 2", whenever it's made.

To big fans of Fenix: If you read this fic despite my warning, go ahead and flame me all you want.


End file.
